Let It Go
by NeahAllenWalker
Summary: A rewrite of the story where it actually makes sense, and the characters are actually characters. Just a collection of the things that bug me, really.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Anna always knew what would get her up. Elsa found it utterly adorable, and was very tempted, but she still had to force herself up and out of bed. Who even knew what ungodly hour it was.

That did make it all the more fun, though, having to sneak by their no-fun parents who had banned her powers. Why should she be given her gifts with ice if she wasn't permitted to use them? There was surely a reason she had them. And for that reason, she had to practice. Practice makes perfect, right?

She crept downstairs with her bouncing little sister who was being loud, as if purposefully seeking for them to get caught. But the door didn't thunk open, and the tap of bedding slippers wasn't heard from the end of the hall.

The ball room was perfect for playing. Usually there was a piano or a lone table from the last party, but since the walls were being refinished, everything was cleared out. An empty room simply needed to be filled. And with what better than a little snow?

"Elsa, Elsa! Do the snow thing, make it snow!" Anna demanded with excitement. She practically vibrated the emotion. The two girls had been sneaking down often recently because the younger simply couldn't stay asleep, their parents didn't understand this and it would be up to Elsa to entertain her. Through this, the ice-wielding girl had been able to create even more structures. Not just little puffs of flakes, but ice sheets and towering piles of snow.

For now all she did was smile broadly and with a flick of her wrist, sending a collection of snowflakes to the ceiling, where they spread out like stars, and cascaded back down to the floor. Anna giggled with glee and bounced around. Her enjoyment helped Elsa to lose the fears her parents instilled on her for just a moment. At Anna's desire for more, Elsa sent ice to cover the floor, to which her younger sister whooped in joy and tried to skate around on her socks.

The snow from above continued to fall, creating large piles on the slippery floor. And from the suggestion earlier, they made a snowman. Anna had found a habit of eating late at night, and resentfully gave up the carrot she had planned to eat for the snowman's nose.

"Hi, I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs!" Elsa said slyly, hiding behind the newly named figure to make it appear he was talking.

Anna laughed uproariously, clapping her hands, but as most children do, quickly lost interest, and began piling snow until it created a large hill in the middle of the floor. With a bit of effort, she managed to climb on top, and announced, "I'm queen of the snow pile! See, Elsa?"

Elsa laughed at her sister's theatrics before creating another, slightly higher hill. "Are you sure you're the queen, Anna? I think you have another one to climb."

The bouncy girl rushed to clamber up the second mound, only to find another in front of her. "Not fair, Elsa," she complained. This time she took a running jump and just barely managed to clear the edge. Since her sister was having fun, Elsa indulged her, making more snow piles until the surrounded the entire room.

But in a single moment, everything crashed apart. Elsa had started falling behind, her sister jumping so quickly between the hills that she could barely keep up. Maybe she would have been able to stop it, if she hadn't been distracted, but maybe not at the same time. Either way, it didn't matter. Her parents must have heard Anna's contagious laughter, because the door was pushed open, and both of her parents stood in the doorway in their pajamas with disappointed looks.

Elsa was unable to stop her head from looking at who had entered, and in that moment, Anna jumped to a snow pile that wasn't there. Sternness turned to panic, and Elsa's joy and frustration that their parents should ruin their fun was shattered and bubbling from the cracks came fear. A terror she had never felt before.

Hoping that she could keep Anna from falling, these structures had been getting progressively higher, and she could get hurt now, she tried to create another hill, but missed.

The snow that should have gone under her feet slammed into Anna's right hand which had been brought up, possibly to brush a hair away. The hand hit against her face, and her eyes closed. She rolled down the short remains of the mound and came to a stop. The sudden stillness was a shock. It was horrible, dark, and with it came a sickening realization to Elsa that because of _her _Anna could be severely injured, maybe even killed!

This wasn't a gift. It was a curse. If she couldn't control it, if she couldn't use it perfectly, then she shouldn't use it at all. If she ever hurt someone like this again?

Elsa couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Her parents immediately raced over to the unmoving figure that was Anna, and her mother cradled the girl in her arms. "She's as cold as ice," the woman said shakily, trying to wrap her body around Anna to warm her.

"Get her to the medical wing," the man said, putting a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder. She nodded, tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes from fear, and moved quickly through the door she had entered from and down the hall where their household nurses were.

"Dad," Elsa tried to say, her voice cracking. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Her father took a deep breath, trying to stay calm in such a stressful situation. "You deliberately disobeyed my orders. And look what happened to your sister. I hope you remember this, because when we tell you to do something, there is a reason for it."

Elsa felt something inside her shatter like the ice structures around her. Her father, the one she was to succeed, was so disappointed with her that he couldn't even look at her. She felt hot tears stream down her face and melt tiny holes in the ice by her feet. "Dad-"

He left the room, not looking back. Not looking at the girl that was breaking down. That needed someone to hold her and tell her it was all right.

Ice climbed up the walls, chipping the new paint right off of them, and Elsa collapsed to her knees, curling her legs up to her chest.

The cold didn't bother her.

But right now, she just wanted the warmth of her parents' embrace.

* * *

**NAW: So, this is not my normal stuff. Which I haven't updated in about two centuries. I'll put the warning here, that I do not update quickly, especially because school is destroying my life I want to cry.**

**Anyway, I saw the movie Frozen a while ago. And I was very disappointed, especially since Tumblr had blown up over it. The plot makes no sense, but I mean, that can be said for a lot of movies, so I'll skip that for now. The thing that bothered me most, was that there was no character development whatsoever. Elsa didn't get confident and stay confident, she flickered back and forth, and I personally believe she had some kind of bipolar disorder (not the depression everyone is theorizing... in my experience, depression is nothing like that... everyone's is different, but even still...). Anna makes no sense at all. She has no parents, her sister locks herself in her room, never comes out, and somehow she is still optimistic. When she goes to find Elsa, she doesn't change at all. Her trouble with Hans doesn't affect her at all, she still likes Kristoff, and she isn't hurt at all by that experience.**

**The end of the movie makes no sense. Why is everyone in the city cheering? They're ten million miles away and shouldn't even be able to see what was happening. Also, why was Hans placed as the ruler? First it would go to Anna, and if she disappeared, then to one of their relatives. Not to some random stranger who appeared out of nowhere.**

**Sorry for the rant, just so many things about the movie bothered me.**

**I'm trying to rewrite it where it makes sense, and cut out all the unnecessary bits. Crappy summary, so I don't expect anyone to read this.**

**If you managed to get this far, I commend you!**

**I do not own Frozen nor any related products. Please read and review, or follow and favourite, whatever works. I really appreciate reviews, though, they make me so happy :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was only a few years later that a stranger arrived at the palace. Well, he couldn't exactly be called a stranger. That implied danger and he was only a child, the age of perhaps fifteen. The princesses had grown, both physically and mentally. Elsa left her room no longer, even taking meals there. The palace was closed off. Anna had only her parents, and the door that was once Elsa's smiling face.

It was horrid and lonely, and Anna's feet dragged more and more each day, until she barely got out of bed. What was the point of it anymore.

But then this boy appeared, this boy who wanted to get to know her. He didn't lock himself in his room, or make excuses not to see her. He was almost always around, and almost always willing to play with her, or, if she felt like it, even just talk to her. She felt like she could tell him anything, because he actually listened. And he actually cared.

She felt no qualms telling him the story of how she got frostbite in two of the fingers of her right hand and how they had to be removed. She had adjusted easily, and the only time she was bothered by it was when she discovered she couldn't stick olives on all ten fingers any longer.

* * *

This insipid girl, the stranger thought.

Prince Hans of the Southern Isles was not amused by this foolish girl, who seemed to constantly blabber about one thing or another. Did she not have friends to talk to? Ones that she could bother with her long, rambling tales? Or had she already scared them off.

He smiled to himself at the thought, believing it most likely. The girl, who was indeed Anna, took this a sign that he did enjoy her company and blathered at a faster pace, as if she had not already been talking enough. The false cheer he draped around himself stayed, though underneath the cloak of lies his mind puzzled around the annoyance that this girl posed. However, it was in his best interest to stay pleasant, else wise he be shipped back to his home, something he would avoid at all costs. From under twelve elder brothers, he was chosen to grace these halls with his presence. It would be he who would be the intermediary between the two kingdoms, and it was a great honour that Hans was not eager to pass up.

Being born the thirteenth son in a common family was utterly distasteful, as why would any wish fortune upon them? As the thirteenth son in a noble family, Hans would not consider himself any better, as ashamed as he felt to compare himself to lessers. But it was true that he should be shamed; the ladies wanted the first born, second born, third born to the most desperate. The first born (or in extreme cases, second) would inherit near all belonging to the estate, including titles. This begs the question, where it was that the others should go; naturally away from the home that was no longer theirs. For each son fewer materials are left until Hans was reached, leaving him with a pocketful of coins and a chestnut pipe- an heirloom, they claimed. And returning to the lessers, the sons would be required to find another job among them, perhaps a woodsman, a blacksmith, or a butcher.

Here was his chance, shining in bright gold and silver to escape that fate; the continued drudgery of a common life. And while it true that this opportunity was not handed to him on a platter of such colours, he would fight tooth and nail for it, as he had every day of his life for recognition of any kind.

If it was his curse to listen to the ramblings of the auburn-haired child sitting across the table from him, gesturing widely at something-or-other, then by his rank, he would listen until his ears fell off.

Very infrequently was he honest with anyone, "thirteenth sons were meant to be seen and not heard", but at this precise moment, if he chose to listen to his deepest thoughts, he would realize them not quite so dreary as he felt in his detached shell.

While the girl still continued on in her words, Hans would not compare her to a fly or mosquito as his cloak would, rather a welcome change from high society. The fear of missing even a tiny hint of what was to come, a veiled insult, compliment, or something else entirely very prominent, and to him very tiring. There were some who enjoyed such wordplay, battling verbally as all others in the room felt the tension and became uncomfortable themselves. But to fight in this way, one had to listen and always be alert. Naturally intuitive, this was of no difficulty to Hans, but he was relieved to just, for once in his young life, not have to listen. Just as he was now drifting away into thoughts of his own, Anna never paused, always having something to talk about, never asking pointed questions, being contented with his silence.

More than he would admit did this please him. Perhaps noticing his stare, Anna met Hans's eyes and broadly smiled, wider than what the boy would have ever thought possible from the only society he was exposed to prior; everything in moderation.

While loud and rambunctious, she still had her charm, like the way her chestnut hair bobbed around her head in a crazed mane, turning golden in the light streaming in from the tall windows. Usually the curtains were drawn tightly together, as if the castle itself feared allowing the light inside- something Hans had noticed immediately, only serving to make him anxious- but to Anna this was perhaps the greatest sin that could be committed. She had made it her personal mission to let the light in, and it did indeed suit her, the light was her domain, as easily sculpted as how darkness was the only direction Hans knew to follow.

He had been born into a tall tower and he knew naught which end led him out to the sun, but more and more lately Hans had felt that with every decision he made, his feet led him to a step. He feared that his treacherous feet led him not to the light, but deeper into the darkness, but never would he prove such a thing until he found himself stepping right into the dungeon of his thoughts, or finally leaving and for the first time walking through long green grass with no thoughts of being dragged back down to what he already thought of as his prison.

These feet that belonged to him, and yet somehow did not had moved again. While Hans stared at Anna, not truly listening, he was being dragged in a direction that brought great terror to him. In his mind's eye he could see how each step brought him what appeared to be downwards, until… silence. No footsteps. Nothing.

He found that he could move himself, as if taking charge of a piece on a chess board, and though unsure why, Hans turned his head away from the darkness in front of him, and there, sitting harmlessly yet looking terribly out of place was an ornate wooden door. Hans strode over to the door, desperate for any escape from his own spiral down, and flung it wide open. Light, glorious light spread through the entrance, bathing Hans in a new sensation that he had never before felt.

When his eyes adjusted to this new brightness, he found himself looking right at Anna. And for the first time since meeting her, he gave her a genuine smile.

* * *

**NAW: Thank you to everyone who has read the story so far!**

**A huge thanks to Shawn Raven and Toa Aerrow for following and favouriting and TeslaTiger for following.. I really appreciate it! :)**

**Reviewers:**

**Guest: An excellent question, my friend. I am here, simply because I can be. It's not that I'm writing this simply to criticize the whole story... I actually just want to write more about Hans :) More below in the next replies, since they're pretty much all related.**

**Shawn Raven: I apologize for the strong words, it is not that I really hate Frozen. I enjoyed the humour, especially with Anna in the beginning. I thought that her social awkwardness (talking with the helper outside the door and her and Hans's first meeting was absolutely hilarious) but after that strong beginning, it really started to go downhill, and the ending seemed thrown together at the last minute, like the writers hadn't planned what they were doing. Since it's Disney, and since Tumblr raved about it, I had my hopes up, and more than hate it, I was just really disappointed. My hatred is unreasonable, since there were many good parts about the movie. I had only seen it once, and focused too much on the bad. I rewatched it after writing the first chapter, and decided that it wasn't as terrible as I had originally thought, now that my hopes had settled down. Once more, I apologize if my harsh word choice upset you.**

**I think that now the hype has settled down, there's a lot more points being poked at that are trouble spots making no sense. I think it's important to put them out in the open, but that is just me, personally.**

**Toa Aerrow: Thank you so much for your response! I agree that it shouldn't have been a musical... I don't understand why everyone is so obsessed with Let It Go and Do You Want to Build a Snowman. In my opinion, they are poor excuses for Disney music, and I do apologize to everyone who likes them, this is my opinion, and you can have yours. Rewatching the movie, I did like the song Love is an Open Door, once it got going (the harmony was fun), but while Anna's awkwardness is funny, it just messed with the song and made it less enjoyable for me. Thank you so much, I really appreciate the support, it keeps me going :) I will definitely try to find time because I think that there's so many opportunities to explore the characters more with this story. My favourite thing about movies is the characters, and so I'd like to strengthen them and make their thoughts more logical.**

**frombehindthekeyboard: That is absolutely fine ;) I love having rants in my reviews, that is the whole point of the section~ First of all, the people, not even just common-people, but the high officials especially, would be really butthurt over the "marriage". Since marrying Anna would make them the king of Arendelle, having some stranger just randomly appear and suddenly say he was married to her would be suspicious. They would initially be really angry (if they even believed it) that they were married without inviting anyone. They would call for witnesses (ex. the one who married them), look for the ring, or other such evidence. The way they held such blind faith, does not show very well crafted characters. He did claim that Anna was dead before she had actually died, and first and foremost, the people would ask to see her body. It would be important to them to give her a proper burial. If they didn't find a body, Hans's plan would be ripped apart right there. Speaking of Hans, what was he even doing in Arendelle? He mentioned having twelve brothers, so why weren't any of them there? I would assume he has parents also, so where were they? I wish there was more mentioned about his home life, since that's really important for a villain especially.**

**Jafar, everyone knows who that is, needed no backstory, since his entire life revolved around money and being sultan. It would be interesting to have a backstory for him; why he wanted to be sultan, but it isn't necessary. Hans, whose evil is on the inside needs a story. It's strongly implied, if not directly said (I can't remember right now) that the reason he wants the throne is to show his brothers that he doesn't deserve them ignoring him. The line he says to Anna is also very interesting as well as the behavior itself. Where did he pick it up from? For another villain similar to Hans, scheming and malicious: Loki. It shows him growing up, and his feeling of betrayal by Odin and everything he knew as a lifestyle. A backstory is just as important as how a character acts, and Hans doesn't have that, making him a shallow and difficult to understand villain.**

**Sorry for the tangent, but I just wanted to talk about Hans... quick fact, the original idea for this story started as a first person narrative from Hans's point of view... I like this idea better, teehee ^w^**

**I take no offense, by the way. I really like hearing other's ideas because it gives me a good idea of what I should specify and often gives me ideas about how to progress the plot. I also apologize for this horribly long ramble. I am embarrassingly bad at controlling myself when it comes to talking ^^' Of course I wouldn't hate you, I love the input so much, I was so happy when I saw that I had a new review.. by the way, rants are my favourite types of reviews ;) Aww byee! Hope to see you again soon~**

**Special thanks to grrlgeek72 for talking with me for so long :D**

**I don't own Frozen or any other related products! Please read and review!**

**Also, apologies for author's notes being as long as the chapter :'|**


End file.
